Guild
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Debido a tu culpa Hibari se ve obligo a casarse con una chica que no conoce de nada. Intentaras impedir que la boda se lleve acabo ya que al fin y al cabo a sido todo culpa tuya y no lo ves justo. En el progreso Hibari acabara enamorándose pero no precisamente de su prometida. Hibarixlectora
1. Prometidos

Nueva historia. Esta como ya la tengo escrita la subo entera. Espero les guste (perdonen por las faltas)

Disfruten

* * *

-Aaah que cansada estoy – te tiras en tu cama – (suspiras) menos mal que ahora tengo descanso... bueno vamos haya – te levantas y vas a por tu portátil para volver a tumbarte en la cama con el – A ver a ver...

_Conversación_

-¡Kuramaaaa!

\- Ah hola...

\- ¿Conectado tan pronto?

\- Si... acabo de llegar de una misión y pues por el momento parece que no voy a tener que hacer nada más por lo que he decidido conectarme una ratito

\- Ah que bien =) ¿y qué tal? ¿te han herido?

\- No, ha sido fácil. Ya te dije que soy fuerte ^^

\- Menos mal... por cierto Kurama ¿a qué familia dijiste que pertenecías?

\- Vongola ¿por?

\- Nada nada... ¿elemento nube no?

\- ...si

\- Ok

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué preguntas esto?

\- Mi familia se aliara con Vongola por lo que pronto te podré ver =D

_Normal_

-...*¿qué pronto me podrá ver...?*

_Conversación_

-Ah eso es genial...

\- Si. Por fin podre conocerte

\- Pero no es necesario que tu vengas, es decir, ¿te dejan venir al trato?

\- Siii

\- Es peligroso, no deberías venir. No quiero que te pase nada

\- Kyyaaa que mono. No te preocupes

-...bueno me voy a duchar chao

\- Chao ^-^

_Normal_

-...Ahhhhh mierda y ahora qué coño hago. Ella no sabe que soy mujer... aunque tampoco es que me preguntase, ya de por si se creyó que yo era hombre pero bueeeno... ¡¿Qué voy a hacer!? ¿Qué se aliara con Vongola? Joder joder esto me pasa por tonta... Espera ¿cómo se llamaba su familia?... era con m... M... M... ¿Masheru? No... ¡Oiseau!... pues era con O... ah claro con M era su nombra... ¿cómo me dijo que era?... Mashami... ¿y por qué había dicho yo antes Masheru?... Sí, porque suena bien... bueno... ¡A llamar al Vongola! ... Después de la ducha

Los días pasaron y se te olvidó el llamar a Tsuna para preguntar si realmente se aliarían con esa familia.

-Shishishi ¿qué piensas mi princesa?

\- Fran creo que el príncipe caído te está hablando

\- Oh ¿ahora soy una princesa?

\- Claro que no rana estúpida, me refería a mi princesa

\- Lo siento Bel-sempai pero yo no veo a ninguna princesa aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo

\- ¿Qué? – mira a los lados - ¿Dónde se ha ido (T/N)?

\- Ah (T/N)-sempai se fue hace nada

\- Es culpa tuya – le tira unos cuchillos

\- Ouch eso duele Bel-sempai

\- Dejad de hacer el tonto – dices entrando de nuevo

\- Oh ahí está mi princesa

\- Me voy a la mansión Vongola. Al parecer van a hacer un trato con una familia... *por qué tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo...*

\- Te acompaño

\- ¿Fran vienes? – dices ignorando a Belphegor

\- Bueeno... solo porque tú me lo pides

\- Ok yo me voy adelantando

\- Hey no paséis de mí

\- Nos vemos en la mansión – te despediste

Cuando llegaste a la mansión aún no habían empezado con la negociación por lo que fuiste a ver si podías joder a alguien

-Veaamos... oh *perfecto, tú serás mi presa* - te acercas a él - ¡Hayaaaato! – le gritas en el oído

\- ¡! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces estúpida!?

\- Esta mal insultar a una dama – haces un puchero

\- Tsk como sea... ¿qué hace Varia aquí?

\- No estamos toda Varia, solo he venido yo de momento...

\- ¿Cómo que de momento?

\- Fran y el estúpido príncipe caído vendrán luego. Pero descuida, Squalo no vendrá. Xanxus tampoco y pues el lameculos llamado Levi tampoco...

\- ¿Y los restantes?

\- Luss y Viper están de viaje.

-...como sea... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a ver las negociaciones

\- ... imposible

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ... ¿prometes no molestar ni hacer nada?

\- Lo prometo. Si quieres te doy mis armas para que estés seguro

\- No hace falta, las necesitaras si las negociaciones no salen bien

\- No problema, yo me cargo a todos

\- Gokudera-kun – le llamó Tsuna – Oh (T/N)-chan hola – te sonríe

\- Hola Tsuna

\- ¿También vas a estar en las negociaciones?

\- Yep

\- ...supongo que eso es un si – sonríe – bien pues vamos a dentro

Entraste con Tsuna y los demás guardianes excepto Lambo, Ryohei y Mukuro que estaban vigilando afuera.

-Bien Vongola antes de nada quiero presentarle a mi hija Mashami

\- *¿¡Cómo!?* - pensaste - *E..era eso lo que se me olvidaba... m..mierda*

\- Mucho gusto

\- Igualmente

\- *Mierda como he podido ser tan idiota... se me paso... aggg joder*

No estuviste atendiendo hasta llegados por el final

-Podemos cerrar esto con una boda

\- ¿Qué?

\- A mi hija parece gustarle un integrante de su familia y sería una buena manera

\- ...¿quién le gusta?

\- No se me su nombre real pero se hace llamar Kurama

\- *Genial estoy jodida*

\- ¿Kurama? No me suena...

\- ¿Hija tiene que ser él?

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Sabes algo más?

\- Dice ser importante en Vongola, tiene el elemento nube

\- ¿Nube?

\- Si

\- *Ok estoy más que jodida*

\- ...mmm... - se pone a pensar

\- Si no que se case con su guardián de la nube

\- ¡!

Todos os girasteis a ver a Hibari que estaba sorprendido

-*Mierda por mi incompetencia se va a casar con él*

\- *¿Qu..qué ha dicho ese herbívoro? ¿Casarme con esa?*

\- ... H..Hibari-san

\- ¿Qué?

\- *HIII que miedo da* N..nada. Esto... lo siento pero no puedo aceptar eso

\- Mmm es guapo ¿no eres Kurama? – le pregunto a Hibari

\- No

-*Ñeee esto es mi culpa... menos mal que no se fijan en mi...*

Hibari no to que desviabas la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no aceptáis el trato?

\- Bu..bueno es que es uno de mis guardianes y..

\- No has pedido su opinión

\- *Ni falta que hace* H..Hibari-san ¿tú qué opinas?

\- *Que bien podríamos morderlos a todos hasta la muerte. Ni que fueran tan fuertes... pero claro tienes que ser tan herbívoro y no querer que nos enfrentemos* (suspira) Si es necesario lo hare por Vongola

\- ¿L..lo dices en serio?

\- *Nooo solo quiero ver vuestras reacciones si te parece* ...si...

\- Bien perfecto. Está decidido. Tu guardián de la nube se casara con mi hija

\- Tsk

\- Biennn – dice alegre

\- ...

\- Hemos acabado entonces

Ya cuando todos estaban saliendo seguiste a Hibari

-¿Por qué me sigues?

\- A..ah bueno... emmm ¿realmente te vas a casar? No es propio de ti

\- ... lo hago por Vongola

\- Si ya se ve pero... si hubieras dicho que no y todo resultase en fracaso tampoco hubiera importado no? Somos más fuertes

\- El muy herbívoro de Sawada no quería eso

\- O..ooooh ya veo... jeje...

\- ...

\- emmm si necesitas saber algo pregúntame. Creo que su color favorito era el rosa, si lo sé, es muy hortera pero en fin... le gusta que los chicos sean amables y cariñosos... luego creo que me dijo que su flor favorita er..

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ..."Kurama" ¿eres tú?

\- E..emm nooo ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Eres la guardiana de la nube de Varia

\- ¿Y?

\- Alto cargo. Nube ¿Te dice eso algo?

\- Pues sí, que has estado pendiente de la negociación

\- ...

\- ... No hace falta que te cases

\- ...No hace falta que lo repitas

\- ¿No te vas a casar?

\- Si

\- ... *¿por qué...?* Yo... lo siento... Yo... Impediré que te cases

\- ...

\- Es mi culpa el que te vayas a casar. Yo soy Kurama

\- Que novedad – sarcasmo

\- Escúchame – te quejaste – Voy a anular vuestra boda. Aún no estoy segura de como pero lo impediré... Maldición si le hubiera dicho en su momento que soy mujer esto no hubiera pasado... ella está enamorada de mi pero no lo sabe...

\- Menudos gustos...

\- Se cree que soy chico, es normal

\- Me refiero a ti

\- ¿Estas insinuando lo que creo? No me gusta. A mí me gustan los chicos, de eso estate seguro

\- No lo decía con ese propósito

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Parece insoportable

\- ... Al principio no lo era... pero empezó a coger confianza y más con todos los consejos que le daba y pues se volvió así

\- Pero tú qué clase de consejos le dabas

\- Ninguno en especial... solo le decía más que nada que sea ella misma y todas esas mierdas

\- hum... - se empieza a ir

\- A..ah yo te ayudare. Impediré que te cases, dalo por seguro... (suspiras) *Aunque diga eso no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a lograr...*

Fuiste a avisar a Tsuna que te quedarías ahí unos días hasta la boda y te dio una habitación

-*Va a estar complicado... ¿si le digo que yo soy Kurama el trato quedara anulado?* (suspiras) no sé que hacer

\- Shishishi princesa hemos llegado – dice entrando en la habitación donde estarías

\- Vamos a comprobar una cosa – piensas en voz alta para ti

\- Bel-sempai, (T/N)-sempai le está ignorando por feo

\- Cállate rana – le tira unos cuchillos

\- Aaah Bel-sempai eso duele

\- Guardáis silencio u os largáis – les advertiste mientras te ponías en un ordenador

\- ¿Qué haces princesa? – se acerca a ti

\- Fran por favor llévate a Belphegor que no estoy para tonterías

\- De acuerdo. Vamos Bel-sempai

\- No me pienso ir

\- Oye Bel ¿sabes que Fran tiró tu tiara por la mañana en el retrete? Quizás esta mañana cuando te la fuiste a poner notaste que estaba algo húmeda, era por eso – dices como si nada mientras sigues con el ordenador

\- Shishishi – se gira a verle

\- Oh – sale corriendo

\- Vuelve aquí maldita rana – va tras él

\- *Por fin se han ido*

_Conversación_

-Hey

\- Kurama hola =D

\- Hola

\- ¿Dónde estás? Yo estoy en la mansión Vongola en estos momentos

\- Oohh ¿y eso?

\- Ya somos aliados ^^

\- No lo digas como si fuera un juego. Por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿qué harías si fuera mujer?

\- Pues me sorprendería mucho. Pero cuesta creerse que seas mujer

\- Tranquila solo era una broma... por una peli que vi y pues eso jaja

\- Ah ya veo jajaja

\- Es tarde debería irme a dormir. Ya nos veremos y más si estas por la mansión

\- Si. Chao nos vemos guapo -3-

_Normal_

-Igg que repelús – te desconectas al instante sin contestar - ... aunque diga que solo se sorprendería seguro que no solo sería eso... no se podría decir que me odiase pero es posible que llegase a tal extremo de querer hacer una guerra con Vongola... estoy haciendo demasiadas suposiciones y muy extremas pero conociéndola quien sabe. Si ha sido capaz de pedir matrimonio de esa forma no puedo estar segura hasta donde llegaría si descubre que soy chica... (suspiras) es todo demasiado... - se te viene a la mente Hibari - ...No puedo permitir que se casen... él no debe asumir la culpa de mis tonterías... *lo siento...* No, no puedo rendirme. Debo hallar la forma sea como sea. *Yo... yo...* ¡Hallaré la manera para impedirlo! – te levantas de tu sitio

\- ... - se te queda viendo

\- ... *h..huy...*

\- ... tienes la puerta abierta... mejor te la cierro...

\- S..si gracias Ryohei jaja – ríes nerviosa - *Aaah que vergüenza* - notas que ya se ha ido - *Esto me pasa por emocionarme...* - sacas la lengua - *que tonta...bu..bueno...*


	2. Idea

-Herbívora eres odiosa

\- Mira quien fue a hablar. El señorito perfecto

\- Por lo menos yo no arrastro a los demás en mis problemas

\- ¿Ah? ¿Insinúas que yo sí?

\- Mentiría si te dijera que no

\- ¡Yo no arrastro a nadie en mis problemas!

\- Pues explícame como narices es que me tengo que casar

\- Bu..bueno eso es porque tú te lo has buscado

\- ¿Qué yo me lo he buscado? Ha sido tu culpa por estar haciendo yo que sé que estupideces por internet

\- Se dice chatear maldito carroza ¿Qué acaso eres tan viejo para no entender?

\- Maldita cría herbívora ¿me estas llamando viejo?

\- Además de carroza estúpido

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Eso si no nos morimos antes aquí

\- Ni que fuera para tanto

\- Tengo haaambree y estamos en un puto bosque. Me dirás tú que voy a comer listillo.

\- ...un plátano

\- Eres un pervertido ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso?

\- Me refiero que en ese árbol hay plátanos – te señala el árbol

\- ¿Y cómo ha llegado ese árbol ahí?

\- ... - se te queda viendo – Ah pues mira nos ha escuchado hablar y ha venido corriendo y se ha puesto justo ahí para que cojamos un plátano. ¿¡Cómo crees que va a llegar!? Estaba ahí desde antes de que te me pusieras a gritar

\- Me refiero a que hace un árbol con plátanos en un lugar como este so listo – le sacas la lengua – De cualquier forma ve y coge un plátano que tengo hambre

\- Ve tú

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Tú eres la que tiene hambre

\- Pero soy mujer, ¿cómo esperas que una mujer trepe un árbol?

\- Y luego los hombres somos los machistas...

\- Es tu culpa que nos perdiésemos asique ve tu

\- ¿Mi culpa? Que yo recuerde fuiste tú la que me vino diciendo "Oh Kyoya vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque" – dice imitando tu voz en lo último

\- Yo no hablo así además no lo dije con esas palabras. Y además has sido tú el que ha visto a unos pájaros y has salido corriendo a perseguirles

\- ... En eso tienes razón

\- Ves – le sacas la lengua

\- Bueno pues volvamos

\- Si... Espera ¿cómo vamos a volver si estamos perdidos?

\- Solo hay que ir por donde hemos llegado

\- Ah claro como que no se me ocurrió

\- Pues piensa tu algo

\- No hasta que me cojas un plátano

\- Y dale como el plátano. Ve tú

\- ¿Piedra papel o tijera?

\- Como veas

\- Bien a la de tres. Pieeedra, papeeel o tijera – sacas piedra

\- Gané

\- Ahhhh no es justo es trampa – dices jalándote del pelo – al mejor de tres

\- (suspira) una, dos y..

\- Espeeera. No se dice uno dos y tres, se dice piedra papel o tijera

\- ...

\- Pieeedra, papel o tijera – sacas tijera - ...

\- 0-2 – sonríe

\- Calla, ahora es cuando remonto.

\- Piedra papel o tijera – saca de nuevo piedra – gané

\- Tsk ha sido suerte

\- Ya que vas coge uno para mí también

\- Si si – sacas tu caja arma – Ve Vulpix

\- ...friki

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada...

\- Um... ya me parecía... venga pequeñín ve a por dos plátanos – le dices a tu zorro

Tu zorro salto sobre Hibari tirándolo y te señalo con su pata las partes de Hibari

-E..em esa clase de plátano no

\- Al igual que su dueña es un pervertido

\- Ñeee no ves que no – le sacas la lengua y le quitas de encima a Vulpix – Vulpix, de ese árbol

\- Oye herbívora

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿"Vulpix" sabe rastrear?

\- Emmm si ¿por?

\- Podemos usarlo para volver a la mansión

\- Mierda es cierto. Vulpix olvida los plátanos y dinos por donde se vuelve a la mansión.

Seguisteis a tu zorro y acabasteis llegando a la mansión ya por la noche

-Bien hecho Vulpix. Vuelve

\- Cofcofrikicofcof

\- Te he oído

\- No lo he susurrado

\- ...

\- Me voy a bañar

\- De eso nada. Tienes que prepararme la cena

\- ¿Por qué yo? Que te lo haga alguna criada

\- No hay criadas en esta mansión

\- Oh

\- Venga ve a hacerme la cena – le reclamaste

\- Háztela tú

\- Ni hablar. Por tu culpa no comí ese plátano... huy creo que suena mal

\- Ahora que recuerdo fuiste tú la que perdiste en el piedra papel o tijera asique prepárame la cena

\- ¿E..eh? Pero gracias a mi hemos vuelto

\- Gracias a mi idea dirás

\- Usando a mi caja arma

\- Que no hubieras sacado si no hubieras perdido contra mí

\- Exacto

\- Mmm me apetece algo ligero, diría carne pero no tengo tanta hambre, quizás macarrones

\- Ok – dices apuntándolo - ¿Algo más?

\- Mmm no, nada más – se va para irse a bañar

\- Esta bien... ¡Espera! ¡No pienso hacerte la cena!

Al final acabaste haciendo la cena no solo a Hibari, sino también a todos los demás, incluida la prometida de Hibari.

-Ahhh que cansancio – dice tirándote en tu cama – todo por culpa de ese creído

\- ¿Con "creído" te refieres a mí? – dice desde la puerta

\- Aahhh qué no sabes llamar – te incorporas

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... - toca a la puerta que ya estaba abierta

\- ¡No toques una vez has entrado!

\- hum...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Al final no me has contado que tal va tu plan

\- ¿Qué plan?

\- ... - te mira con un tic en el ojo – El de impedir mi boda

\- Ahhh... ohhhh... ehhhh...

\- Para de hacer el idiota

\- ...uhhh... ihhh...

\- Kamikorosu

\- Ok ok ya paro ya paro – ríes levemente – Pues no tengo nada pensado pero estoy en ello. Da por seguro que no te vas a casar

\- ...

\- ...¿qué?

\- Aquí huele a humanidad

\- Aah no es mi culpa..

\- ¿Te has bañado si quiera?

\- ... Ok es mi culpa... me voy a duchar

\- Hum... - se va

\- *Kyoya Hibari... guardián de la nube Vongola. Te prometo que no permitiré que te cases con ella. Debes casarte con la persona a la que ames, no por obligación. Hallaré un modo, dalo por seguro.* - te hueles – uf pues si apesto realmente me tengo que duchar

_Dos días después_

-Mira quien fue a hablar el perfectito

\- ¿Qué solo sabes decir eso? Te repites más que los documentales de la 2

\- ¿Qué acaso miras esos documentales? Pufff que patético

\- Tsk maldita canija

\- Ah qué ahora soy canija? Perdona que te diga que yo no soy enana como tu

\- Yo no soy enano, el enano lo es Sawada

\- E..esto... - intento intervenir Tsuna

\- Ciertamente es cierto pero..

\- ¿"ciertamente es cierto"? Pufff...

\- Oye como que "pufff" maldito

\- Seguro ni siquiera has hallado la manera de impedir mi matrimonio

\- Ni que pensase en eso las 24horas del día. Tengo vida social no como tu

\- ¿Crees que yo no tengo nada que hacer?

\- Eso mismo digo

\- Es verdad pero eso es porque yo trabajo, no como otros que se la pasan haciendo el vago

\- H..Hibari-san. (T/N)-chan. – intento calmar Tsuna

\- Yo no hago el vago. Pienso cada puto minuto en como impedir que te cases

\- Te contradices. Y si piensas en cada minuto en ello por qué no se te ha ocurrido algo ya

\- Se me han ocurrido cosas pero falta perfeccionar las ideas

\- Pues porque no lo haces en vez de estar por allí saltando con esos Varias

\- Se llaman Fran y Belphegor. Y además a ti que te importa

\- Me importa porque si

\- Oh que gran razón, para abogado que vas

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, la experta en diplomacia que mete a los demás en líos

\- ¡Parad ya! – dice Tsuna en su modo hyper

\- ...

\- Ohhh Tsuna para modelo que vas. Te ves perfecto

\- ... - se te queda viendo – HIII no – dice volviéndose como antes

\- Bueeno

\- ... ese enano no sirve como modelo, es muy pequeño

\- Ah y tu si vas para modelo? – le dices

\- Yo no he dicho eso pero si tú lo dices...

\- ... en fin... Iré a jugar con Fran un rato

\- ¡! ¿Otra vez con ese?

\- Si ¿y a ti qué carajos te importa?

\- Tienes que pensar en mí, no estar con ese

\- Perdona señor perfecto pero no hay una norma que diga nada de eso

\- Tu misma dijiste que impedirías la boda

\- Siiii lo sé y para de recordármelo. Porque tome un descanso no pasa nada

\- Ya queda menos para la boda

\- Aaaahhh me tienes haaarta ¿comprendes? Haaaarta te digo

\- Pues piensa en algo y te dejare en paz

\- Eso hare, a ver si así dejas de acosarme

\- ¿Acosarte? ¿Desde cuándo es que te acoso? Eres tú la que se hace ilusiones

\- Para ilusione Mukuro que es muy guapo

\- ¿Ahora te gusta la piña?

\- Claro que no

Mientras seguíais discutiendo entro Lambo con Chrome para hablar con Tsuna

-Oye Tsuna-nii, Giannini ha retocado la bazooka y quiere que la pruebe a ver qué pasa ¿importa si se la tiro a ellos para que dejen de discutir?

\- Pues..

\- ¡No soy tan enana, Tsuna es más canijo! Solo mírale..

\- ¡Tíraselos! – le dijo Tsuna

\- Oook – os tira el bazooka – veamos

\- ¿Pero qué?... – se empieza a dispersar la niebla rosa - ... - te quedas viendo a Hibari – Jajajajaja

\- ¿E..eh? – se mira - ¿E..Eh?

\- Jajajaja Hibarina – te burlas

\- Cállate maldita herbívora

\- Ahora soy chico – le sacas la lengua

\- Han cambiado de sexo – dijo Tsuna sin creérselo

\- ... - se gira a ver a Lambo – Kamikorosu

\- Jaja Hibarina lo siento pero nadie te podrá tomar en serio así – Notas que Chrome no para de verte – Oye oye Chrome no te enamores de mí que recuerda que soy chica en realidad

\- Si...

\- Oye Hibarina

\- ¿Qué?

\- Con esto se me ha ocurrido algo para impedir tu boda. No sé cuánto durara el efecto pero bueno... Diré la verdad

\- ¿?

\- Ya verás – sonríes y te vas


	3. Sin plan

-*Ahí está* - fuiste donde ella – Oh hola

\- ¿? H..hola...

\- ...mmm... ¿eres Mashami?

\- Si ¿por?.. ¿¡Kurama!?

\- Jaja si – sonríes

\- ¿T..tú eres Kurama? Eres más guapo de lo que me imaginaba – dice sonrojada

\- Jaja gracias *supongo...*

\- No me lo puedo creer... ¿De verdad eres Kurama?

\- ... - sonríes – Yep – ves como se emociona – Por cierto me he enterado de que te casaras con el guardián de la nube Vongola ¿y eso?

\- A..ah bueno... es para la alianza aunque no era necesario del todo... te estaba buscando a ti pero al final me voy a tener que casar con él

\- *¿Ella no quiere casarse con él? Espera osea que si yo hubiera sido chico realmente y me hubiera encontrado hubiera querido casarse conmigo?* Mmm ¿no quieres casarte con él?

\- B..bueno no es eso del todo... Y..yo..

Una nube rosa te rodeo indicando que el efecto del bazooka se había ido

-*Mi..mierda*

\- En realidad quería casarme contigo

\- ¿? *¿Q..qué es esto? Pero si yo ya he vuelto a ser chica...* - notas que a lo lejos está Chrome escondida - *Claro... Ha sido Chrome. Está haciendo una ilusión para que se me vea como chico y como ella no es capaz de ver a través de las ilusiones no se da cuenta. Gracias* Pe..perdona decías algo? – dices volviendo a mirarla

\- ... - se gira e igual ve a Chrome a lo lejos - *¿A Kurama le gusta ella?* ...

\- Herbívora – dice llegando

\- *M..mierda Kyoya. Él igual ha vuelto a ser como siempre. Mierda encima me dice herbívora ¿Qué acaso no ve que estoy ocupada?*

\- ¿? – se fija en la presencia de Hibari

\- Ahora si podré morderte hasta la muerte – te dice

\- Oy..oye tranquilo – le dices – Jeje... no ha sido mi culpa, recuerda que ha sido Lambo el que te tiro el bazooka

\- Pero tú te burlaste – saca sus tonfas – Prepárate para ser mordida hasta la muerte

\- *¡Coño que no te refieras a mi como mujer cuando estoy fingiendo ser hombre, que me delatas!*

\- A..Ah. No te atrevas a atacar a Kurama

\- ¿? – se fija recién en su presencia – Oh *la que faltaba...* Tu no me das ordenes

\- *Genial señorito simpatía modo on* No le digas eso. Es tu prometida

\- *Y por culpa de quien será...* Cállate

\- Ñee no quiero. Debes ser más respetuoso aunque sea. Aunque he de admitir que me sorprende que hallas cogido tanta confianza para actuar como siempre.

\- ¿Eres estúpida? Por algo se dice actuar como siempre, porque siempre se actúa de esa forma

\- Y ahora me insultas a mi... (suspiras) eres de lo que no hay – niegas con la cabeza

\- Kamikorosu

\- Y dale con el "kamikorosu" Si quieres pelear por mi perfecto

\- Hum – sonríe – Entonces vamos

\- E..esto

\- Oh ya casi se me olvida que Mashami seguía aquí – le sonríes – No te preocupes no pelearemos realmente. Además que tenemos que ir a hablar de unos asuntos de nada sobre unas misiones y eso ¿verdad? – le dices a Hibari

\- ...hum...

\- Bueno Mashami ya nos veremos – te vas seguida de Hibari

Una vez ya estuviste lejos de la vista de Mashami, Chrome deshizo la ilusión

-Ufff... gracias por tu ayuda Chrome

\- De nada...

\- ¿Para qué estabas haciendo esa ilusión?

\- ¿Tu para que crees que lo hacía? Me ayudaba a intentar impedir tu maldita boda pero claro el señorito simpatías tenía que venir a joder todo

\- ..¿te refieres a mí?

\- No, al perro imaginario si te parece

\- Herbívora kamik..

\- ¿Y Kurama?

\- ¡! O..oh Mashami ¿verdad? H..hola jaja – te ríes nerviosa

\- ¿Kurama no estaba contigo? – le pregunta a Hibari

\- ...*en teoría sigue aquí conmigo* Si

\- A..ah se ha ido a hacer no sé qué – intervienes – Para una misión

\- Ya veo... Si le veis decirle que le estoy buscando

\- Claro no habrá problemas...

\- Herbívora...

\- ...Para de llamar así a la gente – le dices a Hibari – Todo el rato diciendo herbívoros a todos. Pues que lo sepas señor carnívoro los herbívoros son más peligrosos y fuertes que los carnívoros

\- ... Kamikorosu

\- Y ahí de nuevo tu frasecita. Y luego soy yo la que se repite

\- Estas acabando con mi paciencia – se acerca a ti

\- ¿Ah, qué tú tienes? Pues perdona que te diga que no lo parece – igual te acercas

\- Sigue así y veras como mueres – se acerca más

\- ¿Y quién me va a matar? ¿Tu? Ja, por favor no me hagas reír – te aceras más

\- ...*Si él no se tuviese que casar conmigo haría buena pareja con ella...* E..enton..

\- ¿¡Y tú por qué sigues aquí!? Ya te hemos dicho que si vemos a Kurama te avisamos. Ea que corra el aire, largo – le dices

\- B..bueno vale. G..gracias – se va

\- Hum que herbívora

\- ...¡Otra vez repites lo mismo!

-... ¡No lo decía por ti!

\- ¡Pues permíteme que lo dude!

Chrome solo os veía en silencio sin saber si intervenir o dejaros

-No todo lo que digo te hace referencia

\- Pues parece que sí. Acosador

\- Más te gustaría que te acosase maldita cría

\- Yo no soy una cría. Lo que pasa es que tú eres un vejestorio ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿30?

\- Tengo 26, maldíta herbívora

\- Y yo que me alegro. Yo tengo 24 asique no soy una cría

\- No me interesa tu edad. No te he preguntado

\- Y yo no te he preguntado tu opinión. – le sacas la lengua

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Me tienes harta con esa frase! ¡¿Pues sabes que te digo?! – te acercas a él y le muerdes la oreja – Ea por listillo

\- ... ¡Kamikorosu! – te dice más que sonrojado y yéndose lo más rápido de allí

\- ¿? – no comprendías – Oye Chrome – te giras a verla - ¿C..Chrome? – ves que esta sonrojada

\- ¿S..si?

\- ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?

\- E..es que lo que le has hecho al guardián de la nube...

\- ¿? No comprendo ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- N..nada, no pasa nada..

\- ... ¡Ahhh!

\- ¿(T..T/N)-chan? – te pregunta al ver como caes dramáticamente al suelo

\- N..no lo hice con esa intención... Ahora se creerá que soy una pervertida – dices llorando estilo anime

\- Shishishi ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Oh el príncipe caído – te levantas

\- Shishishi hola mi princesa – se acerca a ti para abrazarte

\- Quieeeto ahí – le detienes

\- ... - deja de sonreír

\- No estoy para tonterías Bel

\- No son tonterías

\- Aun debo pensar como impedir que ese estúpido se case

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Es que acaso no te has enterado?

\- El guardián de la nube – dice Chrome

\- ... - se gira a verte - ¿Con quién te casas?

\- Yo no estúpido. Kyoya es el que se casa

\- Shishi menos mal por un momento creí que perdería a mi princesa

\- Mmmm – te pones a pensar

\- Yo te ayudo mi princesa – te abraza por detrás

\- Bien vamos haya – empiezas a caminar y Belphegor y Chrome te siguen - Chrome por el momento tomate un descanso

\- Si – se va

\- Shishi ¿cuál es el plan?

\- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? – sonríes - *Es hora de ser yo misma y ver como va todo*

\- ... - se queda parado - ¿No hay plan?

Entraste donde seguramente estaba Mashami.

-Hola – la saludas

\- ¿? Ah tú eres la de hace un momento. ¿Ya has visto a..?

\- No. No le he visto. Pero no te preocupes ya si eso seguro lo encuentra Kyoya. Por cierto no me he presentado como es debido. Soy (N/C) la guardiana de la nube de los Varia. Es un placer – haces una reverencia como los chicos - *huy he hecho la reverencia de chicos...* - te pones normal

\- ¿Guardiana de la nube?

\- Si

-...Entonces eres fuerte? ¿Por eso no le tenías miedo a Kyoya?

\- Digamos que por eso y por otras circunstancias – sonríes

\- E..entonces ¿qué rango tiene Kurama?

\- Digamos que es mi mano derecha. Es más o menos tan fuerte como yo. Le iban a poner a él como guardián de la nube pero me eligieron a mí

\- *Princesa de qué hablas. ¿Quién es Kurama? ¿Y porque dices que es tu mano derecha?* - pensó Belphegor mientras seguía observando desde lejos

\- Ya veo entonces sí que es fuerte – sonríe

\- Sí. Por cierto ya queda poco para la boda. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Creo que la voy a aplazar un poco...

\- Oh ¿Y eso? – finges sorpresa

\- Es que... quiero volver a hablar con Kurama

\- ¿Y por qué no anulas la boda?

\- No será necesario

\- *¿Qué es que acaso pretende casarse con Kyoya y luego estar conmigo? ¿Cree que seré su amante? Lo siento pero paaasoooo*... Bueno... ¿qué tal van los preparativos?

\- Al parecer bien. No estoy segura

\- ¿Qué no los haces tu? Digo es tu boda...

\- No. Por favor ¿Por qué me tomas? Han contratado a unas organizadoras y todo eso para la boda.

\- ...*Si le digo lo que realmente pienso se cabreara o lo tomara como un consejo?... Va qué más da* Eso está mal. Es tu boda. Te vas a casar tú, no ellas. Debe salir como a ti te guste. Creo que Kurama opinaría lo mismo, él me dijo una vez que le gustaría que si se casa planear el con su pareja los detalles ya que es un momento especial... *¿Con eso servirá?*

-... ¿Kurama dijo eso?... Realmente él es especial... - dice fantaseando

\- *Tsk no ha prestado atención*

\- Shishi qué hacéis – dice entrando Belphegor finalmente

\- Ah el que faltaba (suspiras) Nada. Solo hablábamos un poco. Por cierto – te giras a ver de nuevo a Mashami – Si no te gusta Kyoya no deberías casarte con él... Y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme

\- ¿Tiene novia?

\- ¿? ¿Quién Kyoya?

\- Si

\- No, no la tiene

\- Bien. Solo era eso

\- ... ¿solo eso? ¿Ya está?

\- Sí. Si no tiene novia no tengo porque preocuparme, no hay motivo para anular la boda

\- ... Puede que Kyoya no tenga novia pero ¿no se te ocurre pensar que le gusta alguien? Deberías pensar más un poco, no te vendría mal

\- Shishi *princesa te estás pasando* princesa vámonos ya

\- Si si – te vas con Belphegor

\- ¿Ese era tu plan?

\- No tenía plan como te he dicho antes. Solo quería hacerme una idea de la situación y ahora creo que la he hecho dudar un poco

-¿Quién es Kurama?

\- Soy yo pero ella no lo sabe. Digamos que Kurama es mi versión masculina. Chrome me ayuda con eso haciendo ilusiones. Ella esta enamorada de mi en chico

\- ...hum...Bueno dejando eso aparte que tal si vamos a dar un paseo mi princesa

\- No gracias, yo estoy bien aquí – dice llegando Fran

\- No te decía a ti, rana estúpida – le tira un cuchillo

\- Auch

\- Se lo decía a mi princesa shishishi

\- Oh Fran realmente ahora eres una princesa

\- Oh Bel-sempai – se sonroja – Lo siento pero a mí no me gustan los hombres...

\- Shishi maldita rana ¡No me refería a ti!

\- Vámonos Fran, solo déjale tiempo para que puede asimilar tu rechazo

\- Sí. Lo siento Bel-sempai pero lo nuestro es imposible – se va contigo

\- ...¿Eh?... ¿¡Acabo de ser rechazado por una rana estúpida!?

Mientras tú ya estabas con Fran en tu habitación

-Jajajajaja dios Fran eres el mejor incluso te has sonrojado

\- Jajajaja lo sé. ¿Has visto como se ha quedado cuando nos hemos ido?

\- Jajajaja dios que grande eres

\- Gracias gracias – hace como reverencias

\- Jaja... bueno... - te limpias unas lágrimas de tanto reír - *Ahora debo pensar en lo de Kyoya...*

\- Sempai ¿pasa algo?

\- No, no es nada... ¡! Ya sé. Bien mañana lo pondré a prueba – sonríes – solo espero que esto deje de alargarse

\- Se te ve cansada. ¿Quieres qué te haga un masaje?

\- ... - te le quedas viendo

\- Venga quítate la ropa para hacerte mejor el masaje

\- Lárgate – le señalas la puerta

\- Jo sempai que aburrida – se va

\- (suspiras)... jajajaja – recuerdas lo de Belphegor - *Pobre... pero el mismo se lo busca*


	4. Cambio

Te levantaste de tu cama y volviste a ir a buscar a Fran.

-Oooye Fran – lo llamaste - ¡Fraaaan! ... *¿dónde se ha metido?* Va qué más da

Al momento de darte la vuelta apareció delante de ti

-Ahhh joder no me des esos sustos

\- Lo siento sempai

\- Como sea...

\- ¿Para qué me llamabas?

\- Para ir a joder al príncipe caído... que por cierto dónde esta

-No te preocupes. Bel-sempai está entretenido intentando recuperar sus cuchillos

-...¿qué has hecho?

\- Seguí tu consejo y los tire al retrete

\- ...jajajaja ¿qué?

\- Tranquila no tire de la bomba, están a simple vista... Me gustaría saber cómo los cojera...

\- Tienes razón. Con lo que es él no se atreverá a meter la mano para coger los cuchillos jajaja

\- Y su tiara también

\- ¿¡Le has tirado la tiara!?

\- Nooo... solo lo he puesto en un árbol donde había bastantes insectos

\- ...jaja ok Fran te has pasado

\- Hum – sonríe

\- (suspiras) *Kyoya...*

\- Sempai ¿exactamente qué es lo que hace últimamente?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Está impidiendo la boda ¿verdad?

\- ...si... es algo difícil

-... vamos a otro sitio. Aquí nos pueden escuchar

\- Ok

Fuiste con Fran a una habitación y cerrasteis la puerta

-...

-...si necesitas ayuda dímelo

\- Si lo sé...

\- ...

\- Pero prefiero que tú me animes con las bromas que haces a Bel jaja ¿aún estaba en sock por el rechazo?

\- ¿Cómo sino crees que le cogí la tiara?

\- Puff jajajajaja

\- ...jajaja

\- Kufufufufu

\- ... - paráis de reíros y os giráis a verle

\- Kufufufu ¿de qué nos reímos?

\- ... jaja – te aguantas la risa – De nada...

\- Hum

\- ...oye Mukuro... ¿qué opinas de la boda de Kyoya?

\- ¿De la alondra?... – ve que asientes - ... Me da igual... Es un idiota para casarse de esa manera

\- ...¿?

\- ...Siempre le deseo lo peor pero... esto que está haciendo no me parece. Si quiere casarse adelante. Es un idiota sin remedio pero él debería de casarse porque quiere no por obligación

\- ... - sonríes – Eres su amigo-enemigo no?

\- Si... por eso mismo... no creo que deba casarse... Si hubiera sido otras circunstancias como así tipo película que se casan sin que se quieran pero acaban enamorándose y todo eso no me hubiera importado pero se nota que no es así... por desgracia esto no es una peli

\- ... Yo... es mi culpa... ¡Impediré que Kyoya se case!

\- ... - se te queda mirando - ... - sonríe – Sí, eso espero. Tienes que impedirlo

\- Hum – asientes – Lo impediré...

Os quedasteis un momento los tres en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos pero siendo sobre lo mismo.

-*Kyoya*

_Dos días después _

Suspiraste pasándote la mano por el cabello. Te levantaste de tu sitio y le dijiste a Chrome que la "acción" empezaba. Fuisteis a donde seguramente se encontraba Mashami y Chrome te siguió algo de cera pero lo suficientemente alejada para crear la ilusión de que eras chico.

-Hey – saludaste

\- ¡Kurama! – dijo feliz

\- Me han contado que vas a aplazar la boda ¿y eso?

\- Ah bueno... emm... quería estar contigo más tiempo antes de la boda

\- ...que bien... - dijiste sin animo – Oye... si no te gusta Kyoya no tienes porqué casarte con él

\- B..bueno... pero así podré estar más cerca de ti. No tengo intención en estar con él por eso más bien esta..

\- Espera – la interrumpiste – Creo que hay algo que no va. Si insinúas lo que yo creo más te vale que te olvides

\- ¿Eh? P..pero..

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! No puedo estar con una persona ya casada. No soy de ese tipo de persona y tú deberías ya saberlo. Lo más despreciable de todo es ser infiel – le dijiste fría

\- ... *Kurama...* P..pues anulare la boda

\- *Bingo* - sonríes para tus adentros

\- Ven – te coge de la mano y te lleva con ella

\- A..ah espera ¿a dónde me llevas?

Entrasteis a un tipo de sala donde para tu sorpresa se encontraba Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro y el padre de Mashami

-jeje – reíste nerviosa

\- Papá quiero anular la boda con el guardián de la nube

\- ¿Cómo?

Hibari y Tsuna te vieron sorprendidos ya que al parecer habías logrado que se anulase la boda

-Quiero casarme con él – dice refiriéndose a ti

\- ¿Eh? *¿EHHHHHH?* ¿C..conmigo?

\- Si

\- ¿Quién es?

\- A..Ah mi nombre es *rápido un nombre* Apolo pero todos me conocen por Kurama *genial soy una genio... sarcaaasmo*

\- ¿Apolo?

\- Dígame Kurama mejor

\- Es él con el que me quería casar. Quiero que ahora sea con él con el que me case

\- Está bien – se gira a ver a Tsuna - ¿Hay algún inconveniente con que se cambie la persona con la que se case?

\- ¿Eh? – sale de su trance – N..no... pero..

\- Heey – interviniste – no tienen en cuenta mi opinión. Además tengo que pedir permiso a (T/N) y..

\- Te doy mi permiso

\- *Chrome porque apareces ahora con una ilusión mía dándome permiso joder* Que bien... - dices sin ganas

\- Bien decidido la boda será en una semana

\- O..oye pero Mashami no me conoces bien. Seguro no soy como crees... No estoy a la altura de tus expectativas

\- Kyaaa por eso mismo te quiero – dice apegándose a tu brazo – Eres perfecto

\- *Estoy jodida*

Después de eso Tsuna te llamo para ver qué harías ahora

-Primero de nada he conseguido anular la boda de Kyoya – dices para poner al tanto a los guardianes restantes – Lo malo es que me tengo que casar yo con ella – sacas la lengua

\- Eres un desastre – te dice Mukuro

\- No es mi culpa... Como sea ¿cuál es tu opinión de esto Kyoya?

\- ...

\- ...pues de nada – dices

\- (T/N) qué vas a hacer ahora

\- Mmmm se me ha ocurrido algo. Mukuro y Chrome sois capaces de hacer ilusiones reales no? ¿Sois capaces de convertirme en chico?

\- Sí..

\- ¡! ¡No lo hagáis! – intervino Hibari

\- ¿? – te giras a verle extrañada

\- Herbívora, no hagas locuras. Tu...tu estas bien así. No hagas tonterías...

\- ... - sonríes – Eso es si lo siguiente que os voy a contar sale mal. No te preocupes

\- *Herbívora...* - asiente no muy convencido

\- Bien prestar atención. La boda se realizara en una semana pero nosotros actuaremos dos días antes

\- ¿No es algo arriesgado? Si sale mal no tendremos tiempo de pensar en otra cosa

\- No te preocupes. Por eso he dicho que si el plan no funciona Mukuro y Chrome me transformen en chico – ves que Hibari va a decir algo – Pero va a funcionar. Bien digamos que por un accidente "Kurama" acaba muriendo. Entonces Mashami no tendrá con quien casarse o más bien, no querrá casarse ya que la persona que le gusta a muerto

\- Ya entiendo asique vas a fingir que has muerto

\- Más o menos. Yo me encontrare presente viendo la escena ya que yo seré quien encuentre muerto a Kurama. Yo me encargo de buscar a alguien que no le importe actuar y ahí Mukuro junto con Chrome y Fran tendrán que hacer una ilusión de que esa persona es Kurama y que está muerto. Es necesario que estén los tres para por si uno se distrae el tercero mantenga la ilusión

\- Kufufufu de acuerdo

\- Bien pues ese más o menos es el plan. Cuando llamen a Mashami Ryohei fingirá que ha estado intentando curarle pero nada... Ah por cierto Mukuro y Chrome la ilusión que parezca como que murió dos días antes de ese mismo día y que parezca que ha sido un animal porque si es un asesinato seguro harán una guerra por así decir

\- Entendido – dijeron a la vez

\- Bien una vez hecho eso quiero que me dejéis actuar a mí. No quiero risitas ni nada por el estilo que se supone que estáis tristes que os quede claro...pero tampoco finjáis mucho eh

\- Tengo una duda – dijo Tsuna

\- Adelante ¿cuál es?

\- Si supuestamente "Kurama" es fuerte ¿Por qué muere por un animal?

\- Mmm digamos que se fue sin armas y el animal le pilló por sorpresa. Eso te lo encargo que se lo digas tú

\- S..si...

\- Bien hasta aquí todo. Si tenéis una duda o surge un improvisto no dudéis en venir a avisarme. Y avisar al inútil de Belphegor que también necesitare su ayuda además de la de Fran

Todos empezasteis a iros y notaste que Hibari te siguió

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dices girándote a verle

-... ¿por qué?

\- ¿?

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- ... - sonríes – Ya te dije que fue mi culpa. No me gusta que los demás salgan afectados por mis tonterías, yo misma debo arreglarlo

\- ... Si tu plan sale mal no te vuelvas chico

\- ¿Eh? Pero..

\- Si sale mal me casare yo con ella

\- ¡! Pero eso es justo lo que queríamos evitar

\- Es mejor eso a que te vuelvas hombre... No quiero que hagas eso... Además que se supone que harás si te casas con ella al final ¿vivirás de esa manera?

\- ...Supongo que sí pero ya te he dicho que tú no te casaras con ella asique sácate esa idea de la cabeza

\- Pe..

\- Déjalo. Ya te he dicho que nunca permitiré que te cases con ella. Tú debes casarte porque quieres, no por obligación. ¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué? Se me que perdiste a tu familia y por eso te cuesta abrirte a los demás, aunque Tsuna consiguiese que te abras más con la gente el hecho de que te cases por obligación haría que te cierres en ti y en vez de progresar volverías a como antes y eso no lo permitiré. Por el contrario si encuentras a alguien que te guste y te casas entonces sí que mejoraras y ya tendrás una razón más para seguir viviendo. Y si acabas muriendo solo pues será tu decisión, no es como si te hubieran obligado

\- Herbívora...

\- ...Cásate con alguien que ames realmente. Eso es lo que debes hacer – le sonríes y te vas

\- ¡! ... *e..esa herbívora...* - ve por donde te has ido - *¿Por qué... me siento así...?*


	5. Preparaciones

-Oye tú

\- ¿S..si?

\- Voy a hacerte unas preguntas ¿te importa?

\- No. Adelante

\- Bien ¿qué haces si una chica linda *bueno "linda"* te besa?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Seré directa y te contare la situación. Necesito a alguien que actúe. Tienes que fingir que estás muerto, para ello los guardianes de la niebla te ayudaran. No tendrás que moverte ni hacer nada hasta que yo te lo diga. Es probable que mientras finges una persona te bese por lo que quiero que si lo hace no correspondas ni nada, tendrás que seguir actuando ¿Has entendido?

\- En.. en parte

\- No preguntes los detalles, tu solo necesitas saber eso ¿de acuerdo? ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

\- C..creo que si

\- Más te vale que sí porque si no te castro ¿has oído?

\- ¡! ¡S..si señora!

\- Bien. *Ya tengo a alguien que actúe* Ya te diré cuando necesito que actúes. De momento puedes estar tranquilo – te vas

A la mañana siguiente fuiste a hablar con Mashami

-Hola – la saludaste

\- Ah hola (T/N)

\- Hum... ¿Qué al final te casas con Kurama no?

\- Sí. Por cierto dónde esta

\- Le he mandado a una misión para ver si así toma un poco el aire ya que esta algo alterado jaja

\- Ya veo...

\- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien y si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes pedirme a mi algo – sonríes

\- Claro

\- La verdad me alegro que al final no te cases con Kyoya

\- A..ah sí... esto... ¿te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? ¿T..te refieres a Kyoya?

\- Si

\- Eh...ehh.. ¿Eih? – te sonrojas

\- Jajaja haríais buena pareja

\- *No he venido para que me aconsejes con quien estar* - desvías la mirada

\- ¿Eres familiar de Kurama? Es que os parecéis bastante

\- ¿EH? A..ah no. Solo es simple coincidencia. Pero si es como si fuéramos hermanos por lo que si quieres saber algo pregúntame

\- De acuerdo. Gracias – te sonríe

\- Bueno yo ya me voy. Chao – te vas - *fiuuu ya está*

\- Shishishi te encontré – dice abrazándote por la espalda

\- Oye príncipe caído ¿ya te han contado la situación en la que me encuentro?

\- Shishi no permitiré que te cases asique cuenta conmigo

\- Bien. Más te vale no fastidiarla

\- Claro, confía en mí

_Un día antes del plan_

-Mashami

\- ¿Si?

\- Ya queda menos para la boda

\- Si – dice emocionada

\- Iré a explorar un poco. Aún parece que Kurama no ha vuelto. De pronto se ha perdido asique voy a buscarle

\- Claro – sonríe

_Dos días antes de la boda_

Ya todos estabais reunidos.

-Bien recordar bien vuestro papel

\- Siii

\- Ok. Comienza la operación "Muerte a la boda"

\- ... ¿y ese nombre?

\- Siii que comience – dice igual Fran poniéndose en una pose rara

\- ...Esos dos se parecen... - dicen viéndote a ti a Fran

Fueron a avisar a Mashami de que "había pasado algo" mientras tú y Belphegor os escondíais

-¿Tienes sueño? – te pregunto Belphegor al verte bostezar

-No pero necesito que parezca como si hubiera llorado – bostezas de nuevo – Ya me salen las lágrimas de tanto bostezar – sonríes – Bien veamos

Ryohei fingió como si estuviese curando a "Kurama" y cuando ya Mashami se acercó para ver lo que pasaba dejo de "curar"

-¿Q..qué ha pasado?

\- ... Ha muerto

\- N..no puede ser

\- (T/N), Bel y Fran lo encontraron ayer. Al parecer llevaba muerto ya desde un día antes de que lo encontrasen

\- P..pero ¿quién?..

\- Ha sido un animal. No llevaba ningún tipo de arma y le cogió por sorpresa

-... Kurama... - empieza a llorar - ¿Por qué? ¿No podéis hacer algo?

\- Le hemos intentado curar pero como ya hemos dicho está muerto y aunque se intente será imposible, no hay forma de revivir a alguien

\- ... - se acerca a "Kurama" y le da un beso en los labios - *Kurama*... entonces... me casare con el guardián de la nube

\- *Ahora* Imposible – dices apareciendo junto con Belphegor

\- ¿(T/N)? *Parece que ha estado llorando...*

\- Eso no será posible. Además ¿es qué acaso no te importa Kurama? – dices "llorando"

\- *Kufufufu joe que bien actúa, para actriz que va*

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Entonces. No hagas estupideces. Además... Kyoya ya se ha comprometido con otra persona

\- ¡! – te miran asombrados

\- *Herbívora qué pretendes*

\- Cuando anulaste tu boda con él, reunió el valor suficiente para declararse a la persona que le gusta y le pidió incluso matrimonio

\- ¿E..es eso cierto? – le pregunta a Hibari

\- *Supongo que esto es lo que quiere la herbívora... será mejor seguir* Si

\- ¿Con quién te casas? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- *Mierda. No pensé en esto. Kyoya invéntate algo rápido*

\- ...

\- Si yo no me caso usa los preparativos que ya hay para casarte tú ¿Con quién te casas?

\- Kufufu como diga Chrome le mato – susurra

\- Mukuro-sama siempre queda el divorcio – igual susurra

\- ...*¿Qué hago?*

\- *Todo ahora depende de Kyoya. No puede inventarse un nombre ni nada*

\- ... - se le viene a la mente cuando le dijiste que se tenía que casar con alguien que ame - *Herbívora... Solo...* ... Con (N/C) la guardiana de la nube Varia

\- ¡! – se sorprenden

\- *¡! Bueno supongo que tendré que seguirle el cuento. Tengo que aparentar que no me sorprende* ... - cierras los ojos y luego los vuelves a abrir para aparentar tranquilidad – Así es... Yo me casaré con Kyoya... Pero no hace falta que nos casemos ahora

\- Con más razón

\- ¿Qué?

\- Con más razón por favor aprovechar ya que todo está listo para casaros los dos. Hacéis buena pareja y tú me recuerdas mucho a Kurama – te dice

\- *Jodeeer* ... Esta bien... gracias – dices "llorando"

-El trato con Vongola se cerrara cuando os caséis

\- De acuerdo...

Mashami se fue a llorar la "perdida" de Kurama

-(suspiras) Tú, ya puedes dejar de acerté el muerto

\- Bien – se levanta mientras los otros deshacen la ilusión

\- Puedes irte

\- Con su permiso – se va

\- Kufufufu para actriz que vas (T/N)

\- Ja gracias – sacas la lengua

\- Oye princesa ¿por qué te tienes que casar con él?

\- No quedaba de otra – dices empezando a irte con Bel y Fran

\- ... - mira por donde te fuiste

\- ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirte a ti? – te pregunta Belphegor

\- No podía inventarse. Si decía alguien sin importancia anularían su supuesto compromiso para que se case con Mashami. Ha hecho bien en decirme a mí

\- ... Aun así no me parece

_Por la noche_

-Herbívora

\- ¿? Kyoya... oye... Lo siento jeje

\- ¿?

\- Ahora te tienes que casar conmigo (suspiras) Realmente soy un desastre... pero tranquilo siempre queda el divorcio

\- ... - se acerca a ti – herbívora

\- ¿?

\- Me dijiste que me case con la persona a la que amo

\- S..si...

\- Entonces, no tienes porqué disculparte

\- N..no comprendo

\- ... - te arrincona entre él y la pared – He seguido tu consejo

\- P..pero si te vas a casar conmigo no has seguido mi consejo porque no te puedes casar con quien amas – dices aún sin comprender

\- ... herbívora – se acerca a ti para besarte

\- ¡Kyaaa ¿y la cámara?! – escuchasteis a lo que Hibari rápido se separa

\- No te preocupes la tengo yo. Venga seguid con lo vuestro – dice grabándoos

\- L..Luss , Viper... ¿C..cuándo habéis vuelto?

\- Tsk – se va - *supongo que tendré que esperar hasta la boda*

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia? Estabas apunto de besarte con el guardián de la nube

\- A..ah pues... tengo mucho que contaros

Llevaste a Lussuria y a Mammon a tu habitación para contarles todo lo que había pasado.

-Asique te nos casas

\- S..si pero luego pediremos el divorcio...

\- ¿Para qué? – te dice Lussuria – Si hacéis muy buena pareja. Además ¿no te gusta? Es muy guapo

\- ¿E..eh? – te sonrojas - ¿Q..qué dices? Además aunque así fuese yo no le gusto

\- Hay pero no has visto que antes te iba a besar. Además según lo que dices que te ha dicho seguro que le gustas

\- Que dices – dices sonrojada

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el intento de príncipe? – pregunta Mammon

\- ¡Que le den a Bel-kun! Hibari es mucho más guapo y mejor – dice Lussuria

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa con Bel? No es mi novio ni nada. Es él mismo que se intenta hacer ilusiones. A mí nunca me ha gustado, ya lo sabes

\- Hum...

\- No te preocupes yo me encargo de la boda – te dice Lussuria – Hare que todo salga per-fec-to

\- ...emmm

\- Y ya verás el vestido que te escogeré. Te encantara

\- Bueno de pronto saco algo de dinero – dice Mammon

\- (suspiras) *¿por qué a mí?*

A la mañana siguiente fuiste a ayudar a Lussuria pero no te dejaba, decía que era una sorpresa.

-*Qué hago entonces yo...* - ves a lo lejos a Mukuro - ¡Mukuro! – te aceras a él

\- ¿? Oya oya pero si es (T/N)

\- ¿Vas a salir?

\- Sí. Voy a acompañar a alondra-kun a por un traje

\- ¿A por un traje? ¿Para qué?

\- Kufufufu ¿no es evidente? Para la boda

\- ... ¿Y por qué no usa los de siempre?

\- ... - niega con la cabeza – No es lo mismo. Un traje de boda tiene que ser distinto

\- Un traje es un traje

\- Velo como quieras. Por cierto ¿tú ya tienes vestido?

\- Eh a pues..

\- Le diré a Chrome que te ayude a buscar uno

\- N..no hace falta. Luss ya me ha conseguido uno

\- Ummm entiendo... Bien pues nada ya me voy o la alondra se cabreara

\- S..si. Adiós – ves que se va - ...

\- ¡(T/N)-chan!

\- ¿? Ah Luss

\- Ya tengo tu vestido. Ven vamos a probártelo – dice tirando de ti hacía tu habitación

\- A..ah espera Luss

\- Es este. Tarán – te lo muestra

\- A..ah...

\- Venga pruébatelo

\- ¿C..cómo se pone esto?

\- Ah deja te ayudo

\- Gr..gracias...

\- Oh te queda perfecto

\- Toc toc – dice Belphegor entrando – Oh princesa te ves hermosa shishishi

\- (suspiras) Que desgracia

\- No digas eso – te dice Lussuria

\- En fin...

\- Mi princesa se casa mañana... *Y no conmigo por desgracia...*

\- No me lo recuerdes Bel

\- Shishishishi

\- *Mañana... Joder... Me pregunto si lo que dijo Luss es verdad...*

\- ¡VOOOIII! Aquí está la mocosa

\- ¿¡Squalo!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oh te ves bien – dice sonrojado

\- ... eso tu ignora mi pregunta

\- VOIII ¿tú qué crees? Nos han invitado

\- Geniaaal – sarcasmo

\- VOI maldita mocosa – te apunta con su espada – A qué no llegas viva al altar

\- ... - le sacas la lengua

\- ... VOOOIII

\- VAAAS – te burlas

\- ... ¡Ok estas muerta! – dice intentándote atacar pero Lussuria le detiene

\- Squalo no la mates todavía

\- Suéltame. Pienso hacerla picadillos

\- Se te va a caer el pelo – le dices para joderle

\- ... - para - ... - se va


	6. Boda

-...- viste una vez más a la persona que te llevaría al altar - *Me sorprende que aceptase*

\- Basura

\- ¿S..si?

\- ... Te ves bien

\- Ah gr..gracias... Tu igual te ves bien en traje – le sonríes

\- Hum... Más te vale no tropezarte

\- No te preocupes Luss me ha enseñado ayer como ir con estos incomodos zapatos

\- Más te vale... - te ve de reojo

\- ... ¿qué?

\- Si ese Vongola no te cuida como debe que se dé por muerto

\- ...X..Xanxus que luego pedimos el divorcio...

\- Pues yo no pienso volver a pasar por esto

\- ... (suspiras) Si si

Xanxus te llevo al altar y te dejo con Hibari. La ceremonia fue normal y quien os dio los anillos fue Chrome y Mukuro. Llegados a la típica parte de que si alguien se oponía que hablase o callase para siempre Belphegor se vio tentado a oponerse pero al final no dijo nada, el verte ahí en el altar sonrojada junto con Hibari...

-*Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien estuviese contigo pero parece que no soy tu príncipe... Dijiste que luego pides el divorcio y eso pero... no creo que lo hagas... Espero que seas feliz... Mi dulce princesa...*

Como nadie dijo nada continuo la ceremonia. Ambos aceptasteis cuando os preguntaron si os aceptabais el uno al otro y os protegeríais y amaríais hasta que la muerte os separe (o como coño sea).

-Puedes besar a la novia

-... - te quita el velo

\- *ahhh que nervios* - desvías la mirada sonrojada

\- ... - sonríe y te besa

Ya una vez que Hibari te beso todos aplaudieron aunque había quien (Lussuria) que lloro. En un principio no sabías cómo ibas a corresponder el beso ya que era la primera vez que te besaban pero cuando Hibari te beso te dejaste llevar, la verdad te sorprendió un poco que te besase con tanto cariño y cuidado.

Cuando os separasteis se acercaron a felicitaros

-Kufufufu felicidades alondra-kun. Ahora tienes una mujer muy hermosa espero que la cuides

\- Hum... no lo dudes

\- M..Mukuro pero si ya sabes que luego nos di..

\- Felicidades HIbari-san – le dijo Tsuna

\- Felicidades friki de las peleas

\- Herbívoros...

\- Oye tú, más te vale cuidarla – le dijo Xanxus

\- *¿Por qué pasan de mí?...Y...si luego vamos a pedir el divorcio porque todos parecen tan...*

Tú seguías sin entender mientras los demás ya se habían dado cuenta que en realidad Hibari si te amaba y estaba feliz de casarse contigo.

Después de eso al parecer Lussuria había preparado un banquete a lo que sin duda Varia fue corriendo y empezaron a comer todo

-Shishi mira tú que bien – va a coger una costilla

\- ... - le dispara – Basura la carne es mía

\- VOOOIII ¿y por qué me disparas a mí?

\- Bel-sempai no deberías comer tanto o engordaras. Deja que yo me sacrifico

\- De eso nada rana estúpida

\- ¿No que era tu princesa?

\- Claro que no. Mi princesa es (T/N)

\- Bel-sempai, (T/N)-sempai ya está casada

\- Eso ya lo se

\- VOOOIII ¿y ahora porque me tiras una copa?

\- Porque está vacía, llénala

\- VOOOIII ¿Cómo si la has roto?

\- Tsk la has roto tú por tener el cráneo tan duro

\- VOII maldito jefe

\- Tú, si quieres comer paga

Te reíste levemente al ver a tus compañeros. La verdad si hubieras podido seguramente te hubieras lanzado como ellos a comer todo lo que había

-... - se te queda viendo

\- ¿? – notas que Hibari te ve y te giras a verle

\- ... - rápido desvía la vista algo sonrojado

\- (T/N)-chan – te llamó Tsuna – Haz algo con Varia

\- Ese es tu trabajo Tsuna – le sacas la lengua – Por cierto... ¡HEY SQUALO!

\- ¡VOOOIII! ¿Y ahora qué carajos quieres mocosa?

\- Que amigable...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No bebas demasiado ¿si?

\- VOOII yo hago lo que quiera

\- Oook *Squalo, si le dices que no beba bebe* - sonríes - ¡BEEEL! – le llamas

\- Shishishi ¿qué?

\- Fran dice que seguro eres incapaz de beber alcohol

\- *Yo no he dicho eso*

\- ¿Qué no? Shishishi ¿qué apostamos? – se va a beber

\- (T/N)-sempai yo no dije eso

\- Shhh calla, será divertido... y... Hey Mukuro, Fran dice que le gusta Chrome

\- ...

\- Oh

\- Kufufu...

\- Adiós – sale corriendo

\- Ven aquí – le persigue

\- Jajaja – te empiezas a reír mientras Tsuna te ve con una gotita

\- (T..T/N)-chan por qué haces eso

\- Es divertido. A ver cuánto destrozan – sacas la lengua

\- ...H..Hibari-san

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿P..por qué no la detienes?

\- ...Si se divierte así dejala... - le tira un vaso a Xanxus que al instante se gira a verle y Hibari rápido señala a Tsuna echándole la culpa

\- Basura... - saca sus pistolas

\- HIIIII – sale corriendo

\- ¡Muere basura! – empieza a dispararle

\- Jajajajaja – te empiezas a reír – Dios Kyoya bien hecho jajajaja

\- hum...

\- Juudaime yo le salvo – saca sus bombas - ¡Morir! – se las lanza a Xanxus y se pone Levi

\- Boss...

\- ... - pasa de él – Sawada no huyas

\- HIIII – acelera

\- (T/N)-chan – te llama Lussuria

\- ¿Si Luss?

\- No hemos preparado un lugar en concreto pero para tu noche de bodas podéis usar la mansión Varia, no hay nadie ahí

\- ¿E..eh? – te sonrojas - ¿N..noche de boda?

\- Intentad no usar la habitación del jefe

\- Hum – asiente

\- E..espera – dices sonrojada – N..no vamos a hacer nada

\- Ten – le entrega las llaves de la mansión a Hibari

\- Gracias

\- *No paséis de mi* - lloras mentalmente

\- Hey Kyoya – dice llegando Dino

\- Herbívora ¿nos vamos? – dice pasando de Dino

\- A..ah no pases de mi – se queja

\- ...(suspira) ¿qué quieres?

\- Felicitarte por tu boda – dice sonriendo

\- Bien ya lo has hecho ahora largo

\- Ahh que malo eres – hace un puchero

\- ... Tú – le dice a Lussuria

\- ¿Si?

\- Es soltero – señala a Dino

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aahh y encima es guapo – dice Lussuria

\- ¡! – sale corriendo mientras Lussuria le persigue

\- Bueno herbívora vámonos ya

\- S..si espera que tengo que tirar el ramo este que se me olvido

\- ...¿Eh?

\- Es tradición... ¡Haber atentos que os tiro el ramo! – gritas

Tiraste las flores y Fran hizo una ilusión para que nadie pueda atraparlo (a excepción de los que sí saben ver a través de ilusiones) y que caiga justo donde estaba Bel

-¿Eh?

\- Oh bien hecho Bel-sempai, el siguiente en casarse serás tu

\- Eh eso no vale habéis hecho trampas – se quejó Gokudera

\- Cásese pronto sempai que yo también quiero casarme

\- ...

A lo lejos le sonreíste a Belphegor antes de irte.

-Bueno a dónde vamos – preguntaste a Hibari

\- A la mansión Varia

\- ¿Eh? ¿E..Ehhhh?

\- ... - te ve de reojo y te sonríe a lo que te sonrojas

Cuando llegasteis a la mansión al parecer estaba desolada como te dijo Lussuria

-*Ni un solo soldado... ¿Y qué hacían si nos atacaban?*

\- ... ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

\- ¿Eh? Ah sígueme – empiezas a caminar

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué..? ¡Ahhh bájame! – dices sonrojada ya que Hibari te estaba cargando estilo princesa

\- No

\- ¿P..por qué me cargas?

\- Quería ver que se sentía

\- ... bájame – dices sonrojada

\- Ve diciendo por donde es tu habitación – dice ignorándote

\- (suspiras) sigue recto

\- Hum...

\- ... Derecha y recto hasta que te diga

\- ...

\- ... *Dios que vergüenza...* Para es esa – señalas tu habitación – Bájame ya

\- ...No

\- ¿Entonces como pretendes abrir la puerta?

\- Abre tú

\- ... - abres la puerta resignada

Entrasteis y Hibari cerró la puerta con el pie y fue a dejarte en la cama

-N..no hace falta que me dejes con tanto cuidado – le dijiste

\- Hum... - revisa el cuarto con la mirada

\- (suspiras) En fin... - te incorporas - ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos quedamos aquí hablando?

\- ... - se gira a verte

\- Y cuando podamos hay que pedir el divorcio...

\- ¡! – te recuesta y se pone encima de ti – Herbívora

\- ¿Q..qué? – dices sonrojada

\- ...¿tú quieres el divorcio?

\- P..pues ... – te sonrojas – em... sino no podrás estar con quien amas..

\- Por eso no te preocupes ya estoy con quien quiero

\- ¡! – desvías la vista

\- ... herbívora mírame – dice tocándote la mejilla

\- ... - le miras a los ojos - *No puedo... me pierdo en esa mirada que siempre es fría pero ahora es cálida... ¿ll..llena de amor?*

\- ...herbívora... te amo – dice sonrojado

\- ¿a..ah? e..em... ah... - desvías la vista de nuevo más sonrojada

\- (suspira) Mirame

\- ...y..yo – intentas no verle a los ojos – emm.. a..ah...

\- ... - se queda viéndote y luego ríe levemente

\- ¡! E..estas riéndote

\- ¿?

\- N..nunca te escuche reír...

\- ...

\- ...¿E..eso significa qu..que r..realmente te gusto?

\- ... - sonríe y asiente

\- ... - te sonrojas – a..ah que vergüenza – te tapas la cara con las manos

\- Herbívora no te tapes. Quiero verte

\- ...n..no

\- No seas cría

\- Y tú no seas tan perfecto

\- ...herbívora

\- ¿Q..qué? – dejas de taparte para verlo

\- Dilo

\- ¿?...¡!...¿t..te amo?

\- No lo preguntes – parecía una suplica

\- ... Kyoya... – le miras a los ojos - ...t..te amo...

\- ... - te besa dulcemente

\- ... - correspondes el beso

\- ... - se separa y te abraza – (T/N)

\- *¡! M..me ha dicho por mi nombre*

\- ...se mía

\- ... - te sonrojas - ¿Eh?

Aunque dudases un poco al final acabaste accediendo y entregándole a Hibari tu virginidad. En ocasiones no sabías si continuar pero las caricias y las palabras que te dedicaba Hibari te convencían y aunque fue tu primera vez y la de Hibari, fue lo más considerado que pudo.

_A la mañana siguiente_

-"Cuenta todo con detalle"

\- Luss... (suspiras)

\- "¿Usaste protección no?"

\- ¡! *M..mierda* L..Luss. Responde a lo que te pregunté

\- "Ah tranquila, todos estas con resaca por haber bebido ayer demás. Hasta la noche no llegamos creo... A no ser que nos hechen"

\- ... - ves a Hibari entrar – T..tengo que colgar

\- "Ok"

\- ... - cuelgas

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?

\- C..con Luss... hasta la noche duda que regresen

\- Hum...

\- T..tengo tiempo de ordenar todo y..

\- Ya me encargo yo. Ve a bañarte

\- ... ok gracias

\- ...aunque si tenemos tiempo podemos bañarnos los dos juntos

\- ¿Eh? – te quita la sábana – A..¡Ahhhh! No mires

\- Vamos – te carga

\- N..no... - dices sonrojada – T..te conozco y no me gusta por donde va a acabar esto

\- No hare nada que no quieras...

\- Por eso intentaras convencerme

\- ... Bueeno...

\- No lo niegas

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- ... - te sonrojas – ¡suéltame!

\- Vaaamos – entra contigo al baño

* * *

Ese era el último cap. Espero les gustase la historia


	7. Ova

Esto es un ova de la historia. Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

-Ya ha pasado poco más de un año desde que me case con Kyoya... Han pasado tantas cosas... Tsuna se casará, Gokudera se volvió gay, Fran se transformó en la princesa de Bel y Kyoya está embarazado

\- Herbívora qué mierda dices

\- Oh Kyoya hola, es que estaba aburrida

\- ...¿Y? No ha pasado nada de eso. Sawada sigue igual de indeciso de con quien casarse, el otro herbívoro no se ha vuelto gay...en lo de tus amigos no me meto

\- Eso también era broma, Bel ya tiene novia

\- Hm... y lo más importante... ¿cómo que estoy embarazado?

\- A..ah era broma

\- Aun así – saca sus tonfas – Prepárate para ser mordida hasta la muerte

\- A..ah... Kyoya espera no me golpes...H..hazlo por el bebé, si me golpeas le dejaras tonto

\- ¿? ¿Qué?

\- ¿? ¿Cómo no te acordabas? Estoy embarazada – ves como Hibari se desmaya - ¡Ahhh Kyoya! Resiste – vas corriendo donde él – Agh maldición si ya debería saberlo...(suspiras) es de lo que no hay

Esperaste un buen rato hasta que Hibari empezó a despertarse

-Mmm...

\- Kyoya ¿estás bien?

\- ...¿d..desde cuándo...?

\- ¿? Ah dos meses

\- Hm... ya decía yo que habías engordado un poco..

\- ¿De verdad no lo notaste?

\- ...creí que sería de hace dos semanas.. cierto si estabas embarazada ¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo hace dos semanas?

\- Yo no quería, te dije que no podía pero tú insististe

\- ...Pues valla...

\- ...

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¡Sí te lo dije!

\- ¿A sí?

\- Si, te lo dije un mes después debido a que tuve que irme de misión y luego tú también tenías misión

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Oye Kyoya ¿estás despierto?

\- hm – dijo medio dormido

\- Tengo que decirte algo..

\- *Suele hablar poco pero ahora mismo no estoy para escucharla, será mejor pasar de ella y asentir*

\- Es..estoy embarazada

\- Hm muy bien

\- ...esa no era la reacción que me esperaba...

\- Si, si estoy muy feliz ale... *ahora si a dormir*

-...hum... - te hechas a dormir

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- *Ahhh maldición era eso...*

\- ...

\- Em...

\- De "em..." nada, no me prestaste atención

\- Claro que si... solo estaba medio dormido...

\- ...

\- B..bueno aun así ¿por qué no lo volviste a mencionar?

\- Si lo mencionamos...

\- No estando yo presente

\- Estuviste presente dos veces

\- ...

\- La primera fue cuando rechacé una misión

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Xanxus

\- ¿Qué quieres basura?

\- No puedo aceptar la misión

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ...¿no te acuerdas? El bebé

\- ...

\- ¡Xanxus si te lo dije!

-~-Flash back dentro del flash back-~-

\- ¿Qué quieres basura?

\- Tengo que decirte algo

\- hum... date prisa

\- Ok. No podre aceptar muchas misiones difíciles porque estoy embarazada

\- ...

\- ¿Xanxus?

Viste que Xanxus se tomaba la copa que tenia de un trago y luego cerro los ojos quedándose dormido

-~-Fin del segundo flash back-~-

\- A..ah... si... es cierto...

\- Bueno pues por eso no podre aceptar

\- Agh si si maldito bebé, ahora tendré que hacer la misión yo tsk

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- ...Creí que con bebé te referías al bebé, no a que estabas embarazada

\- ¿Ah Reborn?

\- Exacto

\- ...

\- Bueno ¿y la segunda vez?

\- Cuando te dieron la última misión

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Iré yo

\- ¿E..estas seguro?

\- Hm

\- Pero (T/N)-chan y el bebé..

\- Solo son unos días ¿no? No le veo el problema

\- E..está bien... Gokudera-kun ve tú también para que acabéis antes

\- Como usted diga juudaime

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- ...¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Ya Tsuna te estaba diciendo pero no hiciste caso...

\- ...hm... pues valla...

\- ¡De "pues valla" una mierda! Kyoya eres un maldito desastre

\- ...hm...

\- ... - le miras con un tic en el ojo

\- ...em... tengo que ir a trabajar

\- ¡Mentiroso! Acabas de llegar de trabajar, tú lo que quieres es una excusa para largarte

\- ...emm... pues entonces tengo que ir al baño – se larga corriendo

\- ¡Eh no hullas!... (suspiras) De verdad... Espero que aunque sea esta vez le haya quedado claro...

_A la mañana siguiente_

Empezaste a despertarte al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación

-Mmm... ¿Kyoya?

\- Perdón ¿te he despertado?

\- (bostezas) No, da igual... - empiezas a oler el aire - ¿Has bebido?

\- ¡!

\- Kyoya sabes que no puedes beber, tienes muy poco aguante

\- ... - desvía la mirada – Ya lo se

\- ¿Dónde has dormido?

\- En la mansión – se dirige al armario para cambiarse

\- (suspiras) ¿se puede saber por qué has bebido?

\- Ni idea

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...¿de qué te acuerdas?

\- Emm de estar hablando contigo ayer sobre algo...

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que hablábamos?

\- Em... em...S..si...

\- ¿De qué?

\- Em... pu..pues de eso ¿no?

\- Se más concreto

\- Pues... eso ya sabes...

\- ...No te acuerdas

\- ...

\- Joder Kyoya te estuve hablando de lo que estaba embarazada

\- ...am... ¿y desde cuand..?

\- ¡Dos meses!

\- ...¿Y por qué no m..?

\- ¡Si te lo dije!

\- ...oh... Ya me acuerdo

\- ... - le miras con un tic en el ojo

\- Bueno da igual...

\- ...Por cierto ¿qué haces cambiándote? Dentro de media hora tienes que ir a trabajar

\- ...oh... - se vuelve a cambiar – Adiós

\- ...*Maldito inútil...*

_Con Hibari_

-¡Sawada! – dice entrando de golpe donde Tsuna

\- ¡! H..Hibari-san ¿qué pasa?

\- ... - se acerca golpeando la mesa - ¿Tú lo sabias?

\- ¿E..eh? ¿El qué?

\- Que la herbívora estaba embarazada

\- ... - le mira con una gotita – Hibari-san, todos ya lo sabíamos

\- I..imposible – pierde un poco el equilibrio pero vuelve a estabilizarse – Era el único que no lo sabía...

\- Lo dudo mucho, seguro que te lo dijo y no prestaste atención

\- Claro que preste atención

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No la estaba escuchando – dice obvio

\- ¡Entonces no la estabas prestando atención!

\- Hm... ¿entonces se enfadó por que no la escuche y no me dijo nada del embarazo hasta ahora?

\- No, definitivamente te lo dijo

\- Asique era por no escucharla... – le ignora

\- ... ¿? – ve que Hibari le extiende la mano

\- ¿Y mi regalo?

\- ¡Pero si aún no ha nacido!

\- Tsk – se va

_Contigo_

-De verdad Luss no sé que voy a hacer...

\- Vamos tranquila no es para tanto aunque... mira que olvidarse de algo tan importante...

\- No Luss, no es que se haya olvidado, ¡es que ni siquiera me prestó atención!

\- Shishishi que inútil

\- ¡Bel! – dices feliz

\- Hola princesa – te abraza y luego se va asentar

\- ¿Qué tal con tu otra princesa?

\- Igual que siempre, me sigue lanzando cuchillos – dice Fran entrando

\- Cállate rana – le lanza unos cuchillos – Ella se refiere a mi novia

\- Oh, Bel-sempai ¿me estas engañando con otra? Eso duele

\- Jajajaja – te empezaste a reír

\- Shishi creo que voy a hacer pinchos de rana

\- Oh me apunto – dice Fran y Bel le tira más cuchillos - ¿Are? Bel-sempai creo que se ha confundido al atacarme

\- Silencio rana

\- Acabas de venir de una cita ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? A sí

\- Bel-sempai me está engañando ¿verdad? Me está engañando

\- ¿Y qué tal la cita? – le preguntaste para que pasara de Fran

\- Me están ignorando – dijo Fran

\- Am bien...

\- ¿Sabe que eres mafioso?

\- Emm no, de momento no se lo he dicho

\- Bueno da igual ya se lo dirás, solo espero no salga corriendo

\- Hm...

\- Si sale corriendo es una idiota – dijo Fran – Bel-sempai es mejor que esa, se merece algo mejor

\- Oye Fran ¿de verdad que no eres gay?

\- ¿Yo? No. Si a mí me gusta ya alguien... estoy pensando en invitarla a salir

\- ¿Nos puedes asegurar que es mujer?

\- Mmm claro. Bel-sempai llama a tu novia

\- Shishi – saca más cuchillos

\- Fran no me digas que te gusta la novia de Bel...

\- ¿Are? ¡! Ah no, os equivocáis, solo que ella la conoce

\- Shishishi más te vale – guarda los cuchillos

\- VOOOIII

\- VAAASSS

\- ... - te mira con un tic en el ojo - ¿qué hacéis aquí todos?

\- Estamos hablando

\- Pues dejar de estar haciendo el inútil y poneos a trabajar

\- Squalo es muy serio

\- Shishi así nunca conseguirá novia

\- Oh novio – dijo Fran

\- VOOOIII malditos críos

\- Squa-chan debes aprender a divertirte

\- ¡Voii! Como si pudiera, soy el único que trabaja en esta puta mansión. Todos hacéis el vago

\- Perdón ¿decías algo? – dices mientras jugáis a las cartas

-...¡VOOOIII! – os tira la mesa - ¡Poneos a trabajar de una jodida vez!

\- El monstruo se ha cabreado

\- Sera mejor correr

\- Yo me voy a ver como están en la mansión Vongola – dices largándote corriendo

\- ¡Vuelve aquí maldita!

Ya cuando llegaste a la mansión buscaste a alguien a quien poder joder

-Mmm que recuerdos el querer encontrar a alguien para joder...

\- Pero si siempre estás buscando a alguien a quien joder

\- ¡Ahh! Joder que susto... Mierda no vuelvas a hacer eso

\- Hum – sonríe – Esta vez no podrás fastidiarme a mí

\- Ñeee – sacas la lengua – Está bien pulpito, ayúdame a buscar una presa

\- ¿Pulpito?

\- Puede que Lambo sea una buena presa... - pasas de él

\- Oye estúpida mujer

\- Bueno yo me voy a buscar algo que hacer – le das unas palmaditas en la espalda, pegándole un papel sin que se dé cuenta – Chao – sales corriendo - *Dios cuando se entere me va a matar* Jaja

\- Kufufufu de que te ríes

\- De una broma

\- Hummm ya veo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ammm me aburría y vine a ver a quien poder joder – sacas la lengua – antes estaba con Varia pero Squalo es un gruñón y quiere que trabajemos

\- En otras palabras te has escapado del trabajo

\- Exacto

\- ...kufufu... bueno...no me meteré en eso...

\- ¿Sabes a quien puedo fastidiar?

\- A ave-kun

\- ...¿a Kyoya?

\- Si

\- ... bueeeno... si tú quieres... vamos a joderle un poco – sonríes - ¿Dónde está?

\- Kufufufu por aquí

Seguiste a Mukuro que te llevo a donde debería de estar Hibari

-¿Qué queréis?

\- Kufufufu nada

\- Neee Kyoya ¿puedes ir a comprar algo dulce?

\- ...¿por qué yo? Ve tú

\- Kufufufu ¿oya? ¿Así es como tratas a tu mujer? Que descortés

\- Para que veas Mukuro – dices fingiendo limpiarte las lagrimas

\- ... - se os queda viendo

\- Ave-kun es muy descortés – dice abrazándote

\- Verdad verdad – dices igual abrazándole

\- (suspira) Si no recuerdo mal en casa hay tus malditos dulces

\- *mierda* A..ah Kyoya pero no es lo mismo... Yo quería una tarta de limón...

\- ... ¿Y por qué no la vas a comprar?

\- ¿Quéeee? ¿Pretendes que valla yo? Kyoya eres un insensible

\- Esto no me lo esperaba de ti – le dice Mukuro abrazándote de nuevo

\- ...Bien ¿entonces por qué no vas tu? – le dice a Mukuro

\- ¿Ehm?

\- Yo estoy trabajando pero tú estás libre y haciendo el tonto

\- ...em... ¡no es lo mismo! Ella es tu mujer asique debes ir tu

\- ...

\- ¡Kyoya, quiero tarta! – te volviste a quejar

\- ... - se cabrea – Ahg ¡está bien! – dice levantándose – Ahora vuelvo

\- Graacias... - ves como se va – Yep ya le he fastidiado

\- Kufufufu se ha cabreado

\- ¿Y ahora a quien fastidio?

\- Mmm no lo sé...

\- ¡Tsuna!/¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! – dijisteis a la vez

Fuisteis corriendo al despacho de Tsuna y os asomasteis

-¿? – nota vuestra presencia - ¿Pasa algo?

\- ... - entráis – Venimos a ayudarte

\- ¿A ayudarme?

\- Un líder debe asumir sus defectos con calma y aceptarlo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bien Mukuro empecemos

\- Hm – asiente – Eres enano

\- ¿EHH?

\- Tienes una voz chillona cuando gritas – seguiste

\- H..hey

\- Tienes miedo a la oscuridad

\- Te measte encima en mi boda cuando Xanxus te persiguió

\- HIII ¿y tú como sabes eso?

\- Eres virgen

\- Aun no sabes con quien casarte

\- Eres virgen y enano

\- Oye Mukuro eso ya lo has dicho – le dices

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – dijisteis Tsuna y té a la vez

\- Mmm entonces... tu estatura está por debajo de lo que debería y nunca te has acostado con nadie

\- Eso es lo mismo pero con otras palabras...

\- Bien sigamos – dices

\- ¿Es que eso te vale?

Estuvisteis un buen rato resaltando todo tipo de fallos que encontrabais en Tsuna haciendo que cada vez se deprima más y más hasta que Hibari llego

-Oh Kyoya hola

\- Hm...

\- ¡Hibari-san! – dijo feliz Tsuna – Por favor di algo

\- ...¿?... – os mira a Mukuro y a ti - ... - se gira a ver a Tsuna – Ya veo... Eres enano y virgen

\- ¡No me refería a eso! Además eso ya lo han dicho no sé cuántas veces

\- Kufufufu es que eso es bastante penoso

\- Verdad – dijisteis Hibari y tú asintiendo

\- ¿P..por qué a mí?

\- Oye herbívora ya te he comprado la tarta que querías

\- Ah vale

\- ...¿ya está?

\- ¿? Sí. En realidad no quería ninguna tarta.. – te quedas callada al ver su aura asesina - ... ¡Me tengo que ir! – dices corriendo y saltando por una ventana

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – dice persiguiéndote - ... - se queda parado y se acerca a Tsuna – Ten, puedes quedártela – le deja la tarta y se va a perseguirte

\- ¿E..eh?

\- Mmm me pregunto a quién saldrá el bebé...

\- HIII es verdad no quiero ni imaginarlo

\- Mmm ¿será chico o chica?

\- Ahh será un demonio – dice imaginándose los destrozos

\- Kufufufu si no te vas a comer la tarta me la llevo para Chrome – dice cogiendo la tarta y largándose

\- Ahh espera eso iba a ser para Kyoko-chan

Mientras tú seguías corriendo por tu vida para que Hibari no te llegase a alcanzar

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!

\- No has dicho en ningún momento que lo sientas

\- Bueno pues ahora si... - te metes de nuevo en la mansión - ¡Ahhh Takeshi help me! – dices escondiéndote detrás del nombrado

\- Jaja ¿qué?

\- Herbívora no te servirá que te escondas detrás del herbívoro

\- Ñeee – le sacas la lengua

\- Kamikorosu

\- Jaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis jugando?

\- Si, aun juego llamado moléstame y te muerdo hasta la muerte

\- Jaja suena divertido

\- Pues no lo es – te quejaste

\- Por cierto herbívora tengo que hacerte una pregunta

\- ¿? Ah claro...

\- Creo que yo me voy – dice Yamamoto largándose

\- ...Bien... ¿Por qué lo hicimos hace dos meses sin protección?

\- ... menuda pregunta... en fin... Era porque hacíamos un año de casados

\- ...Menuda tontería

\- ¡Kyoya!

\- ¡! Q..quiero decir..

\- Asique realmente no te importaba

\- C..claro que si

\- Se te olvido...

\- ...Bueno...

\- Y por eso lo intentaste disimular diciendo que tú eras mi regalo

\- Eso no suena muy yo... pero seguramente solo era una excusa para hacerlo.. ¡! quiero decir..

\- Kyoya eres un maldito

\- Ok... pero luego te regale un collar... que por cierto hace más de un mes que no te lo veo

\- ¡! A..ah eso... ¿Dónde estará?...

\- ...¿lo has perdido? – te mira con un tic en el ojo

\- C..claro que no lo perdí. Se perfectamente donde esta

-...más te vale

\- Por curiosidad... ¿Cuánto fu que te costo?

\- 2.000 euros

\- ¡! ¿¡Tanto!?

\- ...

\- Pues 2.000 euros que se han ido al retrete – susurras

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada nada!

\- Hm... Me voy a trabajar no molestes..

\- ¡Ahí estas! – se escuchó a lo que os girasteis

\- ¡! Mierda es el pulpito – dices – Yo me largo – sales corriendo

\- ¡Vuelve aquí maldita!

\- ... - le detiene

\- No me detengas maldito friki de las peleas

\- Hm... Solo quería proponerte rodearla, yo también quiero morderla hasta la muerte. Tu ve por ahí, yo iré por el otro lado

\- Entendido

\- Ahhh eso no vale – les gritas ya que les escuchaste

\- Hm vamos

* * *

Ya sabeis que soy malo para los finales... aun asi espero les gustase.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
